10,000 years ago
by Littlerolz
Summary: Upon the discovery of something very ancient in the depths of the Gerudo Higlands, The various tribes of hyrule attempt to use it to save themselves from the looming threat of Ganons return.
1. Prologue

"The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon, A primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this "legend" that occurred 10,000 years ago."

———

Around this time Hyrule was in a golden age of technological advancement and expansion. The king had ordered for the exploration of the lands surrounding Hyrule in the pursuit of wisdom from their ancient ancestors. The discovery of the Great Sea to the east and south marked the borders for new regions and homes for many. This would come to be known as the newly formed Lanayru Province, and future permanent home to the Zora. Also, atop the tallest peak of mount Lanayru, looking down over hyrule, the spring of wisdom was constructed.

To the northeast, Death mountain. The home of the Goron and the surrounding foothills of the Eldin Province were extended to the chasms in the north and to the coast in the east, with the spring of Power built in the shadows of the mountain.

The dense woodlands to the south were claimed by a noble yet barbaric tribe, the Zonai. These woods were named the Faron Province and at its core, the third of the springs was constructed, the spring of Courage,

To the Northwest, the Hebra region was formed in high reaches of the harsh icy peaks. And at the base, the Rito formed their home, isolated and distant from the kingdom.

Finally to the Southwest laid the vast and brutal Gerudo desert, which had been the home to the Gerudo for ages past. The sandy wastes were left to them under their name along with the pass through the highlands which joins them to the rest of the kingdom.

Despite the progress made from the Sheikah and the long held peace between tribes, things would grow complicated upon the discovery of something very ancient found in the heart of the Gerudo Highlands.


	2. Royal disputes

King Roark had a keen interest in the history of the kingdom, always looking to the past for wisdom and guidance on how to be a better ruler. Books littered the shelves of the king's study. Various artifacts, scattered atop tables with notes surrounding them. Children's fairy tale novels and full encyclopaedias covering all manner of research, from the history of the sages, to the flower and fauna of the central plains are left open in piles. Tablets covered in indecipherable text hang from the walls with string joining them to maps and sketches from across Hyrule. The state of the room would make any onlooker believe that these are the works of a madman, but they would assume wrong.

The warm glow of the setting sun moved to the desk where the king was sat. He was clearly exhausted, his hair covering most of his face. He looked up squinting at the window. "Sunset already, what is that? Three days? Four perhaps?"

The door creaked open. A young boy holding a small messengers satchel stepped in sheepishly, knocking over a stack of papers in the process. "Your Grace," he said being cut off by the king.

"What's the news of the Gerudo?"

"They still won't let the archaeologists in, your grace," the boy said hesitantly.

Roark stood and made his way to a cabinet, bringing out a bottle of wine and a glass. Pouring himself some he made his way to the window and looked out over castle town sipping the drink slowly.

"Thought as much," he sighed

The boy stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure what to say.

"What brings you then?" Roark asked looking over his shoulder to the boy.

"Your wife, Queen Alenna wishes to see you, your grace," he replied.

Roark paused, "Why didn't she come herself?" He asked.

"She's with the Sheikah elders, they have something to show you." He said

Roark looked back out to the window and put his drink on the windowsill.

"Send for my daughter," He said leaving the room walking past the boy. "And pick up those papers when you're done!"

The door swung open to the meeting room. Queen Alenna and four of the Sheikah elders were sat around the table, one of the elders demonstrating a small form of device. The four elders rose to face the king bowing their heads, "Your grace," they said in unison. The king raised his hand ushering them to sit down. He made his way to the head of the table, gazing down at the small tablet like device in the elder's hands. The tablet was covered in patterned designs with a large Sheikah emblem engraved in the center, an eye with a single teardrop coming out of it. The center of the eye appearing to give off a faint blue glow. The other side was clean, polished and empty.

"Ah, his majesty has finally decided to grace us with his presence," Alenna chuckled

"Enough," Roark said sternly turning to her. "Elder Kaiji, what have you got for me?"

"I feel it would be far better demonstrated than described, your grace," The elder said smirking, lifting the tablet to face the king.

Upon pressing a small button featured on the back of the device, the centre of the eye flashed a brighter blue giving off a quiet chime. The front of the tablet started to flicker with the same blue glow as on the back, symbols and patterns flowing across it and disappearing swiftly. Within a moment an image appeared on its polished surface, a perfect life like recreation of what was in front of the tablet when the button was pushed.

The king was taken back, "Remarkable!" He said

"We call it a camera." Hana, another of the elders, said standing from her seat. "Using this we can keep a record of anything in the kingdom with ease, be it wildlife, landscape, anything you want and it can all be stored and recalled upon this tablet." She explained.

The king paused, staring at the tablet, "It's incredible. Can it do anything else?"

"We are working on further models for different uses. Our researchers believe they've found a way to make one display an accurate map of the area that can be updated by docking it in a separate small station." Elder Kaiji replied.

"What do you mean?" The king asked

"Well, we've only tried it on a small scale so far. A few rooms in the castle at most but if we put one of these tablets into a pedestal, it scans the surrounding area producing a top down map. But here's the best part! If we rearrange the area were in and place it back into the pedestal, it can automatically update itself producing a new, current and accurate map, including those changes!" Kaiji explained with utmost enthusiasm.

Hana continued, "We believe that with some modifications and a proper vantage point, we may just be able to map whole regions of the kingdom at once!"

"As Hana said," Kaiji butting in, "this is given we have a great vantage point overlooking somewhere. A mountaintop or tower of sorts perhaps."

Without a second thought the king snapped his fingers calling in a guard, "Call together the best cartographers and builders in the kingdom and show them to Elders Kaiji and Hana by first light. I want to see this map made, inform me of any progress you make. Be it large or small, spare no detail." He said turning to the elders. "You are dismissed."

The Elders bowed their heads and left the room leaving the king and queen alone at the table. The king sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Tired are we?" Alenna said, receiving no answer. "Well what did you expect shutting yourself in that study for three days? Practically starving yourself, your only company being the infrequent visits of that poor messenger boy. I understand your under a lot of stress with the Gerudo stopping you from your research, but this isn't healthy."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well you can start by dropping the attitude and getting some sleep. Then tomorrow you can send word to the Gerudo as they shall expect a visit from me and Zelda."

"I'm not sending you into that thieves den!" He said sternly.

"They are not thieves, Roark. You cannot discriminate against them for their ancestors wrongdoings!" She snapped back.

"They gave birth to the root of all evil! Their race single handedly plunged Hyrule into darkness no matter what story or legend you hear."

"Oh because we both know Hyrule's history alongside the sheikah has been lovely and bright through the ages, or have you forgotten about Kakariko village."

"Of course I haven't forgotten."

"Their people condone Ganondorf's actions as much as anyone else. They're an honorable people who are merely concerned for their home."

"And what makes you think you'll have any luck talking with them?"

"Well firstly Zelda and I will actually be permitted entry in," she said, raising her voice, "How do you expect Zelda to one day rule over Hyrule when she's never been outside of castle town? This is the exact kind of experience she needs to grow. It's one thing to have the power to seal Ganon should he return, but once that duty is fulfilled she'll be left to run a kingdom. She'll need to be ready when that time comes."

"And she will be, I have no doubt about it."

The door opened and in walked a knight of the royal guard followed by Princess Zelda.

"You sent for me father?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Roark said, standing up from his seat. He looked at "You and your mother shall head for Gerudo Town tomorrow at noon." Turning to Alenna, "You shall be accompanied by Impa as well as some of the royal guard."

"Really?" Zelda replied clearly showing her excitement.

"Yes, You're going to request entry to the highlands for our research teams. Your mother thought it would be good experience for you."

"Oh thank you mother, and you father."

"Run along now." Roark chuckled.

She fled the room swiftly, the royal guard chasing behind her.

"She's thrilled!" Alenna said, "this will be great for her, and for the people too. They will be glad to see her take on the role of a leader, it will give them faith in her."

"She may help you for now. Leadership however, will come in time."


End file.
